Sayids Choice
by lost-obsessed
Summary: PLEASE READ! THIS IS MY FIRST FF!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Lost or any of its characters. This is my first FF so please R&R. I will

I will take the role as Sayid.

Summary: Focuses after Shannon's death. Sayid can't deal with Shannon's death

although its been 5 months. He resorts to desperate measures. Some Jate, Skate, Jana, Sana (Sayid and Ana)

I was in the hatch. It was my shift. I guess I was spacing off because next thing I know Jack was there will Kate hanging onto his left arm. I didn't hear the alarm go off so luckily Jack entered the numbers and they went back to its starting point which was 108:00.

"Hey, Sayid, what's up with you?" Jack said, "you haven't been yourself lately".

I responded with "The Sawyer Look". I also snapped something at Jack which made me act like Sawyer "Lets see Jack, I had the love of my life killed by another survivor, right in front of me, that thinks that she can just be shootin off her gun whenever she fells like it, so Jack, I wonder, why?"

Jack replied to my comment, "Ana thought, still having Kate on his arm, that The Others were coming so what else was she supposed to do?"

"Well," I snapped back, "I snapped back, she could have waited to see for sure if it was one of "The Others"". How would you feel, now looking at Kate, "if she was killed by one of us?"

"Well I agree that Ana Lucia should have waited but it has been five months", Kate replied.

With that, I just stormed out of the Hatch and headed further into the forest. I wondered where Ana was, I've been avoiding her at all possible times I didn't want to have to talk to her. As I was walking through the forest I saw Ana. She came walking towards me but then I just kept walking through the forest. I knew someday I would have to face her sometime. Then I saw her. I looked back and saw Ana She nodded just as if she could read my mind. I could tell. There was Ana scared form the sight standing a fre meters ahead. Could it really be? Part of me hoped so and then part of me didn't want to believe it. I turned back to see Ana. She was still there. She was whispering something, I could understand what she was saying.

"Shannon."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If you have any questions then please feel free to ask. I will answer any questions on the next chapter. If you have nay ideas for names of the Chapters please tell me. I know the other chapter was quite short but this one will be longer. I have already begun to write the other chapter and it is longer then both of these. I do not own Lost or any of its characters.

Summary: It was short so basically Jack and I (still taking the role as Sayid) got into an argument because I am still depressed over Shannon's death. I was walking through the forest when Ana was following me and then I saw Shannon.

Thanks to: Kasey Clark: I am trying my best to write this and I have so many ideas for this story but I am not sure where to put them so I am just writing what ever comes to mind and hope it turns out well.

-CHAPTER 2-

When I saw Shannon I couldn't believe it. I also looked back to Ana to see if she was behind me. She was. She stood in disbelief. I could understand. There was the woman that she killed 5 months ago, standing few meters in front of her. Shannon walked closer to me. She looked exactly how she did when Ana killed her. She was now probably 5 feet in front of me. I could see a smile emerging from her. She walked a few more steps in front of me. Shannon placed her hand out in front of me. I grabbed it. It felt as if the whole world had stopped when I did. Last time held her like this was 5 months ago. Then we hugged and soon after I found our lips touching. We kissed each other so passionately. I didn't care if she was a ghost, I was just so happy to see her again no matter how she looked. Her lips had tasted like blood and dirt but I didn't care. I just wanted her back in my embrace. I hoped that it would never end but I knew it had to. I was about to tell her that I love her and will never forget her. As I was about to tell her this, she told me something. Then she disappeared.

"Revenge." Then the rest of the world had suddenly begun to fade back in. I remembered we were on an island. Ana. I looked back and she was still there.

"Ana, did you see that?" I knew she had I just wanted to be sure.

"Which part", she asked, "When you and Shannon's ghost were making out or when she just disappeared"?

"The part where she just disappeared without a trace"

"That was really freaky", she said.

"We mustn't tell anyone about this; it'll have to be our secret."

"Yeah, whatever", was the response that Ana gave me.

I wish that Ana wasn't the one that had been here with me to witness this. There was one question running through my head: Could I trust Ana?

"Ana, I need to know that you won't tell anyone because if anyone finds out then they will think that we are crazy. I know that you don't want people to think that you are crazy, especially Jack". I put Jack into the sentence because I knew that she liked Jack and didn't want Jack to think that she is crazy. Then it hit me, Ana could tell people that I saw Shannon but why would she when she knows that some people know that I am not speaking to Ana. If she would then I was ready to backup and say that people saw a polar bear on an island. I figured that I needed to put more trust in her. Although Ana murdered my love, Shannon, I didn't know anything about her. People have done horrible things but that doesn't make them a terrible person. I am an example of this. I tortured Sawyer but that doesn't make me a horrible person. I thought about it a while and realized that I should have gotten to know Ana before I judged her. I should have gotten to know her after a while and not wait 5 months. Maybe now isn't such a bad time and place to start. Ana was still behind me but now sitting down.

"Hey Ana" I said.

A/N: Well this chapter was longer than the other one. Hope you liked it. It will get better. I am in the process of writing the next chapter. I am writing these chapters in a notebook at school so I should not take very long to update. I am busy at school but I am writing whenever I possibly can.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yeah same as the other 2 chapter, I don't own...

Summary of Last Chapter (SoLC): Before Shannon had disappeared she whispered something. She whispered revenge. We also started to see a change

in Sayid's perspective of Ana Lucia. He is considering getting to know Ana more.

-Chapter 3-

"Hey Sun, have you seen Ana or Sayid", asked Jack?

"No, sorry", replied Sun in her soft spoken voice. Sun was at her garden where she has usually been spending a lot of her time. Jack had left and Sun begun to work again.

Kate was with Jack. They left in search of Ana and Sayid. "Sayid's been gone an awful long time. I haven't seen him since he stormed out of the Hatch", Kate said. She hadn't usually worried about Sayid since he was an Iraqi Soldier. The last time that she had worried about him was when he tortured Sawyer and left the camp to map the island.

"Sayid's an ex-soldier. He can handle himself", Jack said. Jack, unlike Kate, doesn't really worry about Sayid. If there was one person that Jack would put his life in. it would be Sayid.

Kate and Jack decided to ask more people if they have seen either Sayid or Ana. They decided to split up. Jack took the Caves and Kate would stay on the beach. So Jack departed to the Caves. Meanwhile, Kate headed off in search of more people. She first spotted Jin. He only speaks Korean so she decided to skip him. She smiled and kept on walking. Next she saw the person that she didn't want to ask. She decided to ask him anyway. "Sawyer", she said.

"What Freckles" Sawyer replied. That was his nickname for Kate.

"Have you seen Ana or Sayid?" She knew that there would be a price for asking Sawyer.

"Let's see sunshine: Ana and I were out near a tree talking and then we started kissing because I couldn't get anything from you so Ana was my next choice", Sawyer replied.

"Did you and Ana have a nice session? 'bout time you stop bugging me about a kiss." She knew that he was lying about the whole thing just trying to get Kate jealous because he thinks that she likes him. She's not sure if she likes him or not.

"Oh yeah, it was nicer than the kiss that you and I had shared when I was tied to that tree."

FLASHBACK

They both remember that kiss. Sawyer was tied to a tree and Jack really needed medicine for Shannon's asthma. Sayid tied Sawyer to a tree and then tortured him. That didn't help. Sawyer said that he would only tell Kate. Jack went to get Kate and then brought Kate to Sawyer. Then Sawyer told Kate that the only way that he would give the medicine to her was if she would kiss him. She did, only for Shannon. If it wasn't for Shannon's asthma attack she would have never kissed Sawyer. She has to admit that it wasn't that bad of a kiss. After, she was mad because he didn't have the medicine.

END FLASHBACK

"C'mon Sawyer, really", she said.

"You know the drill", Sawyer said. He was referring to a kiss.

"Cut the crap, Sayid or Ana could be in trouble", she said.

"You wanna know, then give me a kiss, you know you want to. You liked the last kiss so you came back for one and using the excuse of where's Ana or Sayid. You very well damn know that Ana and Sayid can take care of themselves.

OMG, I should have just skipped asking Sawyer, Kate thought to herself. I know that if I do the outcome will probably be he won't even know where they are, but what if he does. I figured I should just cooperate.

"Fine Sawyer but this is only because I wanna know where Ana and Sayid are". She couldn't wait until the kiss was over.

"Yeah sure whatever." I love making Kate do whatever I want, he thought to himself.

Kate went in closer to Sawyer and then they started kissing. When Kate had kissed Sawyer the same thing happened to Kate as what had happened to Sayid as he kissed Shannon's ghost: The whole world just disappeared. It was 2 minutes until Kate had pulled back.

"Damn, Freckles, it gets better every time", Sawyer told Kate.

"Well that was the last time so hope you liked it because I'm not gonna be kissing you anymore." Deep inside she knew that she liked it but she just didn't want to believe it.

"Yeah, sure whatever."

"So let's have it, where are they?" She already knew the answer.

"Sorry Sunshine but I don't know but I'm sure you just wanted a kiss. You knew that I didn't know where they are. Hey where's Jackass anyway?"

"His name is Jack and he's somewhere. Why do you call him Jackass anyway?"

Isn't it obvious why? His name's Jack and he is an ass so combine those to words and what do you get?"

"Screw you Sawyer." That's when Kate turned around and noticed him standing a few feet behind her.

A/N: Hope you guys liked that one. Please R&R before reading other chapters and let me know what you thought about that chapter.


End file.
